


His Majesty's Phone

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tobio, why is your phone filled with Hinata?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I know you don’t text or call. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you using your phone at all and I’m your sister. But your inbox and call logs are filled with Hinata's numbers. So I guess Hinata is the only exception?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Majesty's Phone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Sister](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845540) by [Valgus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus). 



“Tobio, can I borrow your phone?”

“Sure.”

Kageyama Asuna watched his younger brother stood up, left for his bedroom, and returned to living room a couple of minutes later with his dark blue phone. He extended his phone to Asuna, before returned to his volleyball magazine, scowling as he was reading it.

It was rare for Asuna to be back in Miyagi. It was even rarer for her to spend some quality time with her brother, but she supposed it couldn’t be helped.

Tobio and her were four years apart. While she found it easy and fun to study all the time, Tobio found his happiness on volleyball and exercising all the time. They had nothing in common except family and, perhaps, look.

A few days ago, Asuna met Tobio’s Hinata Shouyou for the first time. Hinata seemed to be surprised to find out that Tobio had an older sister, but she wondered how Hinata didn’t pick up that she was Tobio’s sister.

Her friends also never guessed that Asuna had a brother. ‘You never talk about him!’ was what they usually said. Asuna was sure that Tobio never talked about her either, since having an older sister had nothing to do with volleyball or getting stronger.

(But when Asuna did talk a little about Tobio and eventually showed her friends Tobio’s photo, they squealed in delight.

“Asuna-chan, your brother is really handsome! Ah, but you’re really pretty too, so it runs on the family, I guess.”

“Eh? He’s 180 cm tall and he’s only fifteen?”

“Asuna-chan, introduce us to him!”)

Asuna didn’t know how to tell this to her friends, but Tobio had a boyfriend, a carrot head by the name of Hinata Shouyou. Hinata was cute, full of smile, and very open too. He was definitely Asuna’s type, but there was no way she could say that to Tobio. She already witnessed how protective Tobio was about Hinata and she didn’t plan to ruin his brother’s happiness, no matter how estranged they are.

(Though she wondered whether it was a sibling thing to get interested to same person romantically. Asuna was taller than Hinata, but she’d take lovely, cheerful Hinata any time.)

Asuna opened Tobio’s flip phone—black, old model—and glanced at her brother reading magazine.

“Tobio, aren’t you going to ask what am I borrowing your phone for?”

“No,” Tobio put down his magazine. “Do you want me to know?”

“It’s not that important, really. I’m just sending some message about university fee to Dad.”

Tobio mumbled and returned to his magazine, so Asuna worked on the message.

While she waited for her father’s confirmation, she absent-mindedly checked the inbox of Tobio’s phone. There was no other name there but Hinata.

It was normal to send texts to your boyfriend, but even Asuna found it rather surprising that Tobio had never send or received texts from anyone else. She knew about this, because their mother had brought it up years ago when she decided to buy them mobile phone. Tobio said he didn’t need mobile phone. Even when he did, he’d probably just use it for calling, because texting would take too much time.

Asuna had heard some stories about how his brother was called “King of the Court”, much like how she gained title “Queen of the Lab”. Apparently both of them need to work on their social skill, but as far as she was concerned, both of them were fine now.

But refusing to text because it took time and chose to call whenever convenient because it was faster was something Tobio-like, beside perhaps king-like.

Asuna couldn’t help but to open the call logs. She expected it, but she was still a little taken aback to see that Kageyama’s call history was filled with almost just Hinata all the way since he started high school. There was some from and to "Daichi-senpai Karasuno Volleyball", but that was about that. There was some calls from their parents more than a year ago too, but beside that, Kageyama really only ever communicate with Hinata.

In the end, she found some emails about his volleyball club on the email inbox, but Kageyama’s participation to those exchange was simply a “Yes, thank you for the information” or “Thank you, but I have something else in mind”.

“Tobio, why is your phone filled with Hinata?”

“Hm?”

“I know you don’t text or call. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you using your phone at all and I’m your sister. But your inbox and call logs are filled with Hinata's numbers. So I guess Hinata is the only exception?”

To this, Kageyama huffed and scowled a little at her, “Obviously.”

Asuna chuckled, “I see.”

Kageyama still frowned, “Don’t take Hinata away from me.”

“I will not, Tobio.”

“Also, don’t feed him so much cake.”

“Geez, I’m sorry, I just like to bake and it’s fun to see someone eating what I made so happily.”

Kageyama sighed, “Bake us pie with fruit, then. It’s much healthier for us athletes.”

To this, Asuna smiled, “Okay, Tobio.”


End file.
